The End of The Death Parade
by Pokepokepoke333
Summary: "bantu aku menghacurkan parade ini, Claude!" "Yes, You're Highness,"


**The End Of The Death Parade.**

**Disclaimer : Yana Toboso**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Horror/Angst/Mystery/Romance**

**Pair : Alois X Claude**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, etc. Don't like don't read!**

**Summary : "Bantu aku menghancurkan parade ini, Claude!" "Yes, You're Highness.."**

**.**

**.**

**The End of The Death Parade**

**.**

**.**

Matahari mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat. Hari mulai kehilangan cahaya merahnya. Tampak langit menahan tangisnya, berawan hitam.

Halo, aku Alois Trancy, kalian dapat memanggilku Alois. Aku adalah pemuda berumur 15 tahun yang sangat menderita. Kenapa? Karena aku adalah pemimpin sebuah parade kematian, yang akan membawa penontonnya ke neraka, untuk menjadi the undead marionette.

Kenapa disebut parade kematian? Karena...

Semua hanya tulang belaka.

Ya, semua marionette parade ini hanya tengkorak yang berhasil kuberi segel agar dapat bergerak kembali. Semua lantunan musik yang mereka lantunkan, akan membunuh penonton-penontonnya. Namun, yang kubingung adalah, mengapa mereka masih mau menonton parade ini. Yah, sebenarnya, itu bukan masalah besar sih.

Sekarang, aku akan mengajak kalian untuk menonton...

Paradeku...

"...Muda...Tuan muda..."

Hah? Oh! Itu Claude Faustus, butlerku yang setia menemaniku. Sepertinya dia membangunkanku dari tidur siangku yang kelamaan. Hahaha

"Hng? Ada apa, Claude? Sesuatu telah terjadi?" Aku berteriak kaget.

"Tuan, saya hanya membangunkan anda. Tenanglah sedikit. Sekarang sudah waktunya afternoon tea. Saya telah menyiapkan teh Earl Grey kualitas tinggi, dan strawberry cake sebagai cemilan," kata Claude sambil menuang teh ke black cup-ku.

"Ng.. Boleh saya bertanya sesuatu?" katanya lagi, sementara aku menyeruput tehku.

"Apa, Claude?" kataku tegas, menunjukkan aku lebih berwibawa daripada butler kacamata min.2 itu.

"Apa anda yakin ingin menonton parade anda sendiri? Anda..." kalimatnya kuputus.

" Ya ya ya, aku mengerti. Tapi, ini perintah, Claude. Bawa aku kesana, berikan aku yang terbaik," kataku sambil menjulurkan lidah, memperlihatkan lambang kontrakku dengannya.

"Yes, You're highness..."

Malam pun tiba. Bulan bertengger bersama bintang-bintang, menghiasi malamku. Malam yang hanya milikku, my historical moment.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Parade-nya disini?" tanyaku. Sekarang aku berada di depan sebuah pagar terali besi berwarna hitam kemerah darahan. Diatas pagar ini, terpampang sebuah plang besi bertuliskan "Death Parade". Aku hanya dapat menatap plang terkutuk itu dengan santai dan stoic.

"Sepertinya begitu.." jawab Claude dengan wajah stoic yang tak kalah denganku.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk," kataku.

( Mulai dari sini saya akan memakai 2 sudut pandang dan Alois' POV berakhir )

Anda memasukinya.

The Death Parade.

Saya harap Anda tidak akan terjebak disini selamanya.

Karena itu akan sangat membosankan.

"Claude, kau harus melindungiku selama aku menonton parade ini," kata Alois sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, memperlihatkan kontraknya dengan laki-laki itu.

"Of course, Highness..." kata Claude menatap Alois dengan tatapan penuh kepastian.

Mata anda mulai menyaksikan parade ini.

Sang pembawa acara, Joker, menyambut anda.

Anda hannya harus menaati satu perintah.

Tontonlah ini.

"Ladies and gentlemen, selamat menyaksikan parade ini," Kata Joker sambil menjuggling bola-bola yang terbentuk seperti mata manusia.

Parade ini dimulai.

Para orchestra kematian menampakan dirinya.

Tubuh dari tengkorak dan mengenakan baju compang camping.

Mereka mulai melantunkan lagu-lagu antagonis mereka.

Lantunan lagu ini sangat menusuk hati.

Sakit, menyerang jantung.

"C...Claude...OHOK," Alois mulai memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Claude mulai panik. Namun, hal yang sama juga menyerang tubuh Claude. Darah segar bermuncratan dimana-mana.

BRUGH

Tubuh Claude rubuh. Ia masih mencoba untuk berdiri, namun susahnya minta ampun.

"CLAUDE! ADA APA?" Alois kaget melihat sosok butlernya yang setia mulai rubuh. Alois berusaha untuk membangkitkan tubuh Claude, namun sia-sia, tubuh Claude teralu berat untuknya.

"Erghhh... Bangun Claude..." Alois terus mencoba, mencoba, dan mencoba. Namun Claude tetap terbujur kaku. Tepat pada saat itu, lantunan kematian itu berakhir. Claude mulai sadar kembali. Namun, 30 % dari penonton itu telah menjadi tulang belaka.

Sekarang, bukan waktunya melantunkan melodi.

Sekarang waktunya untuk atraksi Death Circus.

Atraksi raga tanpa jiwa.

Selamat menikmati.

"Claude.. Atmosfir apa ini…?" tubuh Alois terasa tertarik ke belakang. Kepalanya ditekuk ke atas, tubuhnya menyatu dengan kursi tempat ia bersandar.

"Uhuk..!" Alois memuntahkan darah segarnya kembali. Sementara itu, mata emas sang Claude Faustus masih menatap lekat-lekat atraksi itu. Namun, tubuh Claude mulai mengurus, tulang rusuknya mulai kelihatan. Matanya mengocorkan darah segar.

"A..Aahh..." Sekarang, Alois yang mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Claude memperhatikan gelagat tuannya.

"Tu..Tuan Muda..." Claude meraba dada Alois. Sudah tak terasa lagi detak jantungnya.

"TUAN MU..."

Claude pun terbawa ke alam baka. Tubuh mereka telah menjadi tulang belaka yang tak ada gunanya.

Parade ini telah berakhir.

Terima kasih sudah menyaksikan.

Kami, para orchestra kematian, Joker, pemain atraksi,

Mendoakan,

Semoga anda tenang di alam sana.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1 – End

Nantikan chapter berikutnya. Saya minta kritik dan sarannya.

Ohya, jika anda ingin mengetahui lebih dalam tentang melodi kematian itu, silahkan mengkontak saya lewat private message.

Tertanda, Pokepokepoke333.


End file.
